Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - Heart of Ice ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *Aqua gets a cold during the episode, so Jeffrey stays with her to take care of her. Scenes Aqua Gets a Cold *Aqua: *shivers and sneezes* *Jeffrey: You okay? *Aqua: *moans and shivers* I don't feel so good... *Jeffrey: *feels her head* ...Yeah. I think you might have a cold. *Xion: *hears this and gasps* *Aqua: *sniffs* It's okay, sweetie. It's nothing serious. *Xion: I know. I just hope you'll recover soon, mommy. *Batman: You should head back to the Batcave and get some rest. *Aqua: *sniffs and moans* Alright... Good luck stopping Freeze... *Jeffrey: I'll go back to the cave with her. Xion, stay with your uncle and aunt. If anything about Mr. Freeze comes up, let us know. *Xion: Yes, daddy. Just take care of mommy. *Jeffrey: *to Jaden and Batman* I'll catch up as soon as i can. *Jaden: *nods, to Aqua* Get well soon, Aqua. *Aqua: *sniffs and smiles* Thank you, little brother. In the Batcave *Aqua: *shivers as she wraps herself in a blanket* If I'd known we were gonna be fighting a cryomancer villain- *sneezes* I would've dressed in something better... *Jeffrey: Sorry, honey. *Aqua: *sniffs* It's not your fault, dear... No one saw this coming.... *Jeffrey: None of us did. *Aqua: *coughs and shivers* I just hope Jaden and the others are doing better than me right now... *Jeffrey: *covers Aqua with a second blanket* *Aqua: *smiles a bit and sniffs* Thanks, dear... *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, honey. *Aqua: *sniffs* I'd kiss you right now, but I don't want you to catch what I have... *Jeffrey: *smiles* I'll take my chances. *kisses her on the lips* *Aqua: *gasps in shock* *Jeffrey: I'm sorry. But for you, anything. Need anything else, honey? *Aqua: *moans and coughs* My throat is killing me right now... *Jeffrey: Nothing that soup can't fix. *Aqua: Alright than... *about to get up* *Jeffrey: *stops her* I'll get it. You need some rest, honey. *Aqua: *shivers* Fine.... *sneezes again* *Jeffrey: It's okay, Aqua. Be right back. *leaves the Batcave for a bit* *Aqua: *sits and waits* *(Jeffrey soon returns with the soup) *Aqua: *shivering and smiles a bit* Th-th-th-thanks, dear... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Anything for you, honey. *Aqua: *holds the soup and tries to sniff it* Wish I can smell it.... *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay. *Aqua: *takes the spoon and starts to eat her soup with it* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* This is really delicious, dear. Thank you. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome. Fries' Origins *(Batman and the Justice Guardians are in the file room of GothCorp) *Jaden: That file about the incident has to be here somewhere.... *Xion: *looks around* *Bartok: *checks a cabinent* *Xion: Anything? *Bartok: I'm looking. *(Batman finds a secret file) *Alexis: Looks like we found something. *Xion: *to communicator watch* Daddy, i think we got something. *Jeffrey: *on communicator watch* Good. Put it on camera. *(Xion activates the camera on her communicator watch) *Aqua: *shivers as she soaks her feet in hot water* *Jeffrey: It's all right, honey. *Aqua: I know... *sniffs* I'm just glad that our family is one step closer to stopping Freeze... *Xion: *on communicator watch* How are you doing so far, Mommy? *Aqua: *sniffs* Still ill.... But I- *sneezes* ... I'm doing my best to stay strong. *Xion: When this is over, I'm gonna help you get better. *Aqua: Thank you, sweetie... *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Now then, what did you find? *(Batman opens the file, which contained pictures of a man named Victor Fries and one of Nora Fries) *Beetles: Wow!! What a doll! *Alexis: *holds out a medical report of Nora* Hey! Look at this! *shows it in front of the camera* *Jeffrey: *on communicator* Interesting. *Aqua: *sniffs* Whomever Nora is... *coughs* She must have a bad illness... *Jeffrey: I agree. You guys see anything else? *Jesse: *pulls out a design of a tube-like machine* Strange. What do you think this is? *Jeffrey: Hm...I'm not sure. *Nails: "CC-100". I wonder what it does. *Xion: It doesn't sound good. *Batman: *holds a video tape* *Xion: *as she records this on camera* You see what we're seeing? *Jeffrey: *on communicator watch* Yeah. That tape should tell us what's going on. *Batman: *puts the tape in a VCR* *(The tape shows a recording of a scientist) *Fries: My name is Dr. Victor Fries. I'm recording what I pray will be mankind's first step toward immortality. *Jeffrey: *thinks as he watches* *Fries: Behind me you see the CC-100. A cryogenic freezing chamber of my own design. *Jeffrey: *thinking* A cryogenic freezing chamber? *Fries: I created it for the express purpose of freezing subjects striken with inoperable ailments. Subjects like my own beloved wife Nora. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Fries: Once a remedy has been-- *Voice: Open this door! Open it now! *Spike: Uh oh... *(Two security guards burst in with Ferris Boyle following them) *Boyle: Get away from that equipment!!! *to the guards* Shut this stuff down!! *Fries: Stop!! This is my experiment!! *Boyle: You're unauthorized experiment I ordered funding suspended weeks ago!! I'm already 3 million in debt thanks to you!! *Fries: You can't stop it now! My wife is in there! *Boyle: So bring her out! *Fries: You can't interrupt the process now!!! *Boyle: *to one of the guards* Open it. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes